


Burn (x6)

by PikaPals16



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: I've had this idea for a while, Song: First Burn (Hamilton), Songfic, omg that's an actual tag wtf?, so any triggers there but no explicitly stated, tw: reference to their backstories, y not write it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: I'm erasing myself from the narrativeLet future historians wonder how your wives reactedWe are your legacyIf you thought you were mineDon'tORBurn but the queensORa songfic no one asked for
Series: Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Burn (x6)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii i needed to distract my muffin self so i wrote this for yall

_I saved every letter you wrote me_

Catherine of Aragon's last night in the palace, she looks through her old letters.

_From the moment I saw you_

The old ones, back when her husband still cared.

_I knew you were mine_

Before he turned to others. Before he would get cross at every little thing.

_You said you were mine_

Before he would ignore their daughter. Before he started chasing Anne Boleyn.

_I thought you were mine_

But it's all a lie.

She is to leave in the morning.

_Do you know what Catalina said_

Anne Boleyn reflects on her unwanted marriage, what started this whole mess.

_When I told her what you'd done?_

Really the only good thing that came out was her daughter. And she won't see the rest of her life.

_She said_

She remembers the words of caution clearly.

_"You have married an Icarus_

_He has flown too close to the sun"_

_Don't_

Jane Seymour couldn't possibly be dying.

_Take another step in my direction_

She had fallen in love with an abuser.

_I can't be trusted around you_

She helped him cheat, she was the mistress.

_Don't think you can talk your way_

She can't leave her newborn son with him. She can't leave Mary and Elizabeth with him.

_Into my arms, into my arms_

She can change. Please. Just let her hold her son one more time.

_I'm burning the letters you wrote me_

Anna of Cleves could care less about those foolish letters.

_You can stand over there if you want_

She really won't care. She's got money, a palace, she just hopes she's the last to endure his brutality.

_I don't know who you are_

Her arrival to England surely was an interesting one. Who knew the kings liked to play dress up?

_I have so much to learn_

She has a myriad of information to take in, not including English.

_I'm re-reading your letters_

She really has no idea why she's bothering with this. What comes from remembering?

_And watching them burn_

_I'm watching them burn_

_You published the letters he wrote to me_

Katherine Howard swears they were only friends. Or...she thought.

_You told the whole world_

She really thought it was different, but it's just like it's always been.

_How you brought this girl into your bed_

She's barely an adult and this is how her life is ending.

_In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_

Married to a tyrant king before being beheaded on false charges.

At least she stayed up practicing.

_Heaven forbid someone whisper_

Catherine Parr isn't in the king's palace when she receives the news.

_"He's part of some scheme"_

She wouldn't know if his actions were actually part of a larger plan. She was never allowed information on his duties.

_Your enemy whispers_

She almost had the same fate as the second and fifth queens.

_So you have to scream_

Not really scream, actually. Her intellect was just useful in which she outsmarted him and got away with her head.

_I know about whispers_

She'd been messaging her lover during her marriage to Henry. But a few months later, she realizes he is not the same man.

_I see how you look at her sister_

He'd started to do things to Elizabeth, monstrous things in which she could not stop.

She prays for forgiveness.

_Don't_

Don't send me away. Don't make me go back. Don't leave me to die. Don't sneak up behind me. Don't touch me. Don't make me leave him.

Don't works in a lot of ways.

_I'm not naive_

Jane Seymour is not simply a mother. She was willing to be the mistress during Anne Boleyn's reign as queen.

Katherine Howard is not simply a victim. There's so much more to her character than being abused.

_I have seen women around you_

Catherine of Aragon has seen more mistresses than any of the others in her 24 years of marriage.

_Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms_

Catherine of Aragon was the first to see his charismatic and carefree self.

Jane Seymour felt sorry and tried, wanted, but ultimately failed to see good in him.

_All your charms_

Anne Boleyn used her charms to convince Henry to divorce Catherine of Aragon.

Anna of Cleves used her charms to get her a stable life outside of the court.

Katherine Howard used her charms to convince him her past relations were nothing. At least initially.

Catherine Parr used her charms to save her from a fate of beheading.

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

Well, not willingly they do. But what choice do women have in this lifetime?

_Let future historians wonder how your wives reacted_

Historians will never understand how it really happened centuries. 

_When you broke her heart_

There is nothing you can do to mend their broken hearts.

_You have thrown it all away_

He had them throw their lives away for him, and look where that got them now.

_Stand back, watch it burn_

Let the letters burn. Let their stories burn.

_Just watch it all burn_

Let their innocence burn. Let their dreams burn.

_And when the time comes_

Catherine Parr saw the end of his life.

_Explain to the children_

Katherine Howard was still a child when it happened.

_The pain and embarrassment_

Anna of Cleves was laughed at because of her looks.

_You put their mother through_

Jane Seymour never got to be the mother she wanted to be.

_When will you learn_

Anne Boleyn was lucky enough to at least tell him off.

_That they are your legacy?_

Catherine of Aragon knows there will be more to come.

_We are your legacy_

He had wanted to go down in history. And he had done some things,

But he will be known as the king with six wives.

He is famous because of them.

_If you thought you were mine_

_Don't_


End file.
